


Welcome Home

by IsilwenShadewind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/pseuds/IsilwenShadewind
Summary: Kylo Ren has been away on a several month mission. When he returns, he's in for a surprise!





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeneralnickyHux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralnickyHux/gifts).



> Sorry I took so long, @generalnickyhux !  
> But here's your request. Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Commander Aldamar is a character of mine. She's the Chief Medical Officer onboard the Finalizer. She's a bit of a bitch. Lol  
> Look for her in some of my future fics. 
> 
> Petty Officer Anderson I just made up on the spot. I think she may stick around though!

It had been nearly five months that Kylo Ren had been away from the  _ Finalizer  _ on a special training mission ordered by the the Supreme Leader. He and his Knights were to find and retrieve some Sith artifact. The mission was a success, but that wasn't the reason the Kylo was happy. He was glad to be back home. Glad to be able to see his husband again. 

He stood at the rear of his personal shuttle, waiting impatiently for the ramp to finish its decent. 

When it finally completed its extension, it settled on the durasteel hangar deck with a dull metallic clank.

Kylo quickly exited the craft, his Knights following like shadows, to be met by Captain Phasma and a small company of Stormtroopers.

 

“Where is the General?”, Kylo asked. Under his helmet, his eyes scanned around looking for the man in question.

“He's coming.”, Phasma replied after a moment. To Kylo her tone seemed odd - like she was smiling?

She turned slightly and nodded towards a small group that was making their way towards them.

One of them was Hux, and he was walking very slowly and with an odd gait. Like he was injured or something. Lieutenant Mitaka was keeping pace with him, a steadying hand on his shoulder. The Petty Officer - Anderson Kylo thought her name was - on the other side looked to be keeping an eye on Hux as well. 

Hux must have then said something to Mitaka, because the man removed his hand from the General's shoulder like he had been scalded.

Ren didn't think that the  _ Finalizer  _ had come under attack while he was gone. And Hux never went planetside during conflicts. Had there been another internal traitor? Kylo clenched his hands into tight fists at the thought.

Kylo then looked over to Phasma for an explanation, but she either was ignoring him or didn't see.

 

The first thing that Kylo noticed about Hux when he got closer was his belly - it was large and distended. It must have also been rather heavy, as the ginger had both hands under it to provide support as he slowly waddled towards him. The next thing that he noticed was that Hux’s face was fuller, chubby even, and it had a sort of glow to it. Those chubby cheeks were flush from the effort of crossing the hangar bay.

Once the General finally came to a stop in front of Kylo, the Knight reached up and undid the clasps of his helmet. At the same time, Phasma gestured for all the Stormtroopers to disperse. 

She then saluted Hux before leaving herself.

Once Kylo had his helmet off, one of his Knights took it and left with his fellows.

“Sir…”, Mitaka began, his voice full of concern.

“Lieutenant, I am quite certain Master Ren can take things from here.”

Hux turned to face his two assistants. “You may both return to your duties.”

“Yes Sir!”, Petty Officer Anderson and Lieutenant Mitaka replied and saluted in unison before retreating back the direction that they had come.

Hux returned the salute, then turned back to Kylo.

“Hux….what….?”

“No, I haven't just gotten fat… Although, I’m sure that you would probably love that.”, Hux told him with a smirk.

Kylo was at a loss for words, but the light blush on his cheeks was a good enough indication of his thoughts on the subject.

 

“I found out shortly after you left. I didn’t want it to distract you from your mission.”, he explained as he rubbed his belly and readjusted his greatcoat on his shoulders. He was unwilling to meet Kylo’s eyes, unsure of how the man would react.

Kylo smiled, took Hux’s face in his hands and leaned down to touch foreheads with him.

“Stars, Hux...this is wonderful!”

Hux sighed and visibly relaxed in relief. He would have kept his offspring regardless, but knowing that he had his husband’s support was a great weight off of his shoulders.

 

After a long, slow walk - with Kylo’s hand protectively placed on Armitage’s lower back - the pair made it back to their shared quarters.  

Once inside, Ren helped Hux lower himself onto the couch in the common room.

“Thank you. You don't know how nice it is to have you here to help me.”, Hux commented as he made himself comfortable.

“It looked like you had plenty of help.”, Kylo said with a slight smirk.

“Those two?”, Hux snorted at the thought of the two people in question.

They tried, he had to give them that. But Mitaka was like a neurotic mother hen and Anderson was afraid to let him do anything.  _ Anything. _

Commander Aldamar, in medical, had probably been mostly to blame for that. She was Anderson's direct supervisor, and she had given strict orders that the General was to take it easy.

“They weren't you.”, Hux told him quietly as Ren sat next to him. “I've missed you.”

Kylo settled in next to his husband and placed one of his large hands on the ginger’s swollen belly.

“I've missed you as well.”, he said as he leaned in to nuzzle Hux. He gently rubbed Armitage's belly.

He then suddenly felt movement beneath his hand. Faint at first, but then a definite, strong kick. It caused Hux to grunt in surprise and pain.

Kylo quickly removed his hand in surprise and looked to Hux’s face.

“Are you alright, Armie!?”

“Yes….just surprised, and that hurt a little.”, he said as he rubbed the spot where the baby had kicked.

“I guess our baby is happy to meet their father.”, Kylo said as he placed his hand back on Armitage’s belly. He felt more movement and kicking.

“Babies.”, Hux told him with a smile. “I’m carrying twins.”

Kylo turned in his seat to better face his husband, and placed his other hand next to the first.

“Oh! That's wonderful, Armie!”

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on him.

At their parents’ affections, the twins moved around a little more vigorously. 

Still kissing Kylo, Hux grunted, then pulled back.

“Stop antagonizing them, Ren.”, he tried to sound angry, but couldn't help but smile. 

In truth he had been slightly worried about the babies. They hadn’t moved around all that much before Kylo came back. He was glad they seemed to be alright now.

 

Two months later made the seven month mark for Hux’s pregnancy. By this point he was huge. Mostly from the pregnancy, but also from giving into all of his cravings and letting Kylo spoil him.

He thought he had problems getting around before… Now he needed Kylo’s help to walk around. Though he didn't like admitting it all of the time.

 

After struggling awkwardly for several moments, Hux sat up in bed. He then scooted so that he was sitting against the headboard.

Slightly out of breath, he placed both hands on his enormous, rounded belly and rubbed it gently.

He then looked to the side, expecting to see Kylo, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

Just as he was about to call for him, Kylo walked into the room.

“Morning, Armie.”, Kylo said with a smile. “I made you breakfast.”

He nodded to the large tray that he was carrying.

“Wonderful. We're starving.”, Hux told him as he rubbed his belly.

Kylo climbed into bed while carefully balancing the tray. 

When he settled next to his husband, he held out the tray to him.

“Thank you, Ren. I don't really have a lap anymore.”, Hux said with a chuckle.

Kylo laughed and placed his free hand on Hux’s hugely pregnant stomach.

At their father's touch, the twins moved around. One of them gave him a swift kick, causing Armitage to grunt in pain.

“Hey, now. Be nice to your mother, he knows that you're hungry. He's working on it.”, Kylo said to the belly as he rubbed it gently.

Hux smiled as he ate. He was glad that Kylo had been here for him these past couple of months. 

“Eat up, you’re eating for three.”, Kylo told him as he continued to rub.

“Yes, dear.”, Hux replied in a deadpan as he rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to chat with me over on Tumblr on either my main blog @isilwenshadewind or my Kylux one  
> @kylux-trashpile


End file.
